Sixth Sense
by AccessBlade
Summary: Having an extremely strong Sixth Sense has been more trouble than it's worth. Something Raedyn has known all her life until she starts noticing unusual things in Kisaragi City. Especially after the transfer student, Atsuki Saijo, arrives.
1. The New Student

**What is it with me making stories whenever I encounter some new game I'm obsessed with? And what is it with me creating an Oc every freaking time I decide to write something? Heh, it's such an infuriating thing. However, I will try to get a story out one day that DOESN'T have an Oc in it. Oh well. But for now, will you guys bear with me? I'll try not to make my Oc a Mary-sue, but it's going to be hard considering that many people's opinions on what a Mary sue is differs. I'll try my best to make my character a decent one! **

**And yes, her past is a bit sad and her parents passed away during her childhood.... okay let's look at the majority of the character's in Lux-Pain shall we? Atsuki's parents and little sister are gone thanks to a Silent attack, Hibiki's died in a car accident (that was what I was going to originally do for my character's parents but when I saw that Hibiki's parents died that way I had to change the circumstances of their deaths), Yayoi and Nami are adopted, Rui and Yui lost their father in the line of service, and Akira's mother passed away as well. So what's wrong with adding one more in to the mix? Well, as long as she doesn't ANGST about it ALL DAY long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lux-Pain. I just own Raedyn. If I did own the game, well.... I have no idea what I would do but I'd definitely do something.... oh yeah! Yell at the people who did the translations, that's what I'd do!**

**

* * *

**

**The New Student  
**

The alarm clock went off and the next thing Raedyn Yukihiro knew was that she had fallen off her bed with a thud. Reaching up to the table top, her hand felt around for the accursed alarm clock that was the cause of her fall. Sometimes, mornings sucked.

When she finally grabbed it, she shut down the infernal beeping that was ringing in her ears. Getting a good look at the time made Raedyn jump up and run towards the shower. For some reason, the alarm clock had gone off half an hour later than it originally should have. She had plenty of time to get to school, but there was still the matter of making her lunch. While she dried off she weighed down her options.

Option A: She could make her own lunch and risk the option of making Yamato or Matsumura angry at her for being late or Option B: She could just buy lunch at school.

Having eaten at the Cafe for two years straight, Raedyn was apprehensive about eating the food. It wasn't that she didn't like it or that it was horrible, it was the fact that she had eaten there so much that she eventually got sick of the food. And then she discovered the wonders of cooking. Not to mention how much cheaper homemade lunches could be. But the downside of this wonderful discovery was that when she wasn't looking, some of her friends would sneak a piece of the food from her lunch in to their mouths.

While combing her hair, the girl jammed a piece of buttered toast in to her mouth. Not the best combination of getting ready for school, but a necessary one if she wanted to get there on time. As she quickly ran the bristles of the brush through her red hair, the phone rang.

Raedyn slammed her hand over the Speaker phone option and removed the piece of toast from her mouth. "Hello?" She shouted, sounding annoyed. Who the hell had time to call other people in the morning? Those who had jobs in the afternoon, that's who.

"You sound like you got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Retorted the voice from the other line.

Rolling her violet eyes, Raedyn muttered something before saying out loud, "I guess you could say that." Did falling out of bed count as the wrong side?

"Okay, never mind!" Oh how she wished she could share Mika Nozaki's enthusiasm when it came to mornings. When Raedyn had first met her, she immediately labeled the girl an 'All day person'. An 'All day person' was someone who managed to stay chipper the ENTIRE day. "Did you hear?"

"Mika, you're a reporter. You hear a lot of things before us normal people do meaning there is no way I would know what you're talking about or anyone else for that matter unless they gossiped from sun rise to sun set." For some reason, the red head felt like saying that. It was a joke, but in a sense it was true.

"Hey!" The voice on the other line shouted. But when she saw the joke in her words, she laughed. "Alright. I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, I might be late so cover for me if you can. Tell me what he looks like!" And then she hung up.

"Tell her what 'who' looks like?" Raedyn wondered about what Mika said but once she got a good look at the clock, she didn't have enough time to wonder who the person Mika was talking about was. She grabbed her bag along with the money she was going to use to purchase her lunch at school, she ran out the door.

* * *

While waiting to cross the street, Raedyn saw something that made her envious. It was a child holding hands with her mother. The child was smiling, looking very happy and talking very amiably. The mother seemed happy as well, smiling and laughing at what her daughter was saying.

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"A woman's voice asked.  
_

_"A detective like Nancy Drew and Dad! I want to solve mysteries!" _

_The woman laughed. She stroked her daughter's head, hugging the child sitting on her lap closer to her. "You don't want to be a baker like mommy?" _

_"I tried to, but it was hard!" The child sounded frustrated with this fact. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I kept pounding the dough, but it was all sticky!"_

_The woman laughed again. One morning, when she had gotten out of bed she had heard something or someone struggling in the kitchen. She had gone to investigate and had seen her daughter covered in flour and dough from head to toe. The little girl looked like she was going to cry, so she had to keep from laughing that time._

_"When you grow up, you'll be a great detective like daddy," The woman told the girl. _

_"Will I?" _

_"Yes. You are his child."_

With the signal saying that it was okay to cross the street, she quickly ran to the other side.

* * *

Soon enough, she discovered who the person that Mika was talking about was. She had been running towards the school as fast as she could when she ran in to someone. Literally. For the second time that day, Raedyn was on the ground.

"Ow!" She said, pulling herself off the ground.

Somewhere near her, she heard someone else groan as well. She really hoped that they were okay.

It was a boy. A boy with silver hair and dark eyes. VERY dark eyes. If there was any way to describe them, it would be.... enchanting. The boy was wearing the school uniform and appeared to be around her age, but Raedyn had never seen him before. Was he a transfer student?

_ "Did you hear?"_

_"Mika, you're a reporter. You hear a lot of things before us normal people do meaning there is no way I would know what you're talking about or anyone else for that matter unless they gossiped from sun rise to sun set." For some reason, the red head felt like saying that. It was a joke, but in a sense it was true._

_"Hey!" The voice on the other line shouted. But when she saw the joke in her words, she laughed. "Alright. I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, I might be late so cover for me if you can. Tell me what he looks like!" And then she hung up._

So THAT was what Mika had been talking about. In the crisis of finishing up her assignments not to mention her part time job working at a comic shop that also sold manga, Raedyn had forgotten all about the Transfer Student that practically everyone in school had been talking about. So today was the day he was suppose to come. Looking him up from head to toe, Raedyn deemed him as attractive. Very attractive.

"Oh, sorry!" Raedyn realized that she was staring. She held out a hand to help him up.

The minute their fingers made contact, it was like she touched static electricity. Instinctively, she jerked her arm back.

"Ah...." She said, examining her hand. She turned back to the boy and realizing what she did, her face flushed. "Um, sorry about that. Again." She added the last part, her face flushing even more.

Standing up, he brushed himself off. Raedyn was unable to say anything; both embarrassed and in deep though, wondering why she had reacted like that. He was a normal person, right? He **looked **normal anyways. Okay, maybe except for the eyes but still....

"Ms. Yukihiro!" Raedyn flinched. Coming up to them was a baby faced teacher with red to near pink hair and red eyes. She had a very cute appearance but to those who knew her weren't fooled. Aoi Matsumura was a strict teacher and she could be intimidating if she wanted to.

"What have I told you about running?" The teacher demanded. She may have been shorter than Raedyn, but that didn't make her less scary than she was.

" 'No running in the halls?' "

"Yes," Aoi's eyes were closed; something that signaled she was annoyed. "But there was something else."

"Don't run people down and look where I'm going? That I should pay attention?"

Aoi's anger seemed to deflate and she gave Raedyn a concerned look. That was one thing about Ms. Matsumura; she could be frightening one second, and completely adorable the next. It was one of the things that frustrated Raedyn to no end but the girl kept silent about it. Instead, she just stood there and waited for the teacher to say what she was going to say next.

"You should be more careful. It seems whenever you're in a hurry you don't look where you're going. In fact, you just...." Aoi broke off and stared very hard at the boy Raedyn had run down earlier. There was silence between the three of them until a certain red haired girl coughed. Aoi seemed to snap out of the daze she was in, blushing as she spoke again. "I... are you the new student?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. I'm Atsuki Saijo. It's...." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "A pleasure to meet you."

Seeing the teacher's blushing face, Raedyn sweatdropped. Aoi was the type of person who blushed easily; particularly around good looking men who Raedyn was sure that she some times compared to the male protagonist in romance novels. And technically, at first glance, Saijo actually did look like one of those mysterious and cool handsome guys who came from romance novels. Or in Raedyn's comparison, shoujo manga.

But she was as sure in hell never going to tell him that.

"N-no! The pleasure's all mine!" Aoi said quickly. Realizing what she said, the teacher tried to change the subject. It just so happened that the nearest subject change happened to be Raedyn.

"Ah! Yukihiro, you're bleeding!" Aoi put on her stern face again. "You should go get that checked at the office so that it won't get infected!"

The girl didn't know what Aoi was talking about until she realized that she had scrapped her left knee. Her palms were scratched as well; probably a result from when she broke her fall. Until now, she didn't realize her knee and palms were throbbing with dulled pain.

"It's fine-" Raedyn began to object, but seeing the look on Aoi's face made her realize that she was going to lose this battle. With a sigh, she mumbled out a "Fine," and then headed towards the Infirmary.

The difference between Aoi and Yamato (who she hated with a great passion) was that the latter would have made her bleed in class. The only way you'd be excused was when you were dying from some mortally inflicted wound.

However, she really wished that she hadn't been sent to the Infirmary. Sure, she could skip out but Aoi would know for sure she didn't go. Like Aoi, Honoka was going to lecture her.

But thanks to being sent off like that, Raedyn was able to get away from the Transfer Student without raising any suspicion from him. During the time that she had been talking to Aoi, she was certain that she was being read like an open book; like she was being searched. But she didn't dare meet his eyes to find out. There was something about him that made her wonder.

Thinking about the possibilities made her brain hurt.

* * *

**Whoot! Yay, done this chapter. Tell me what you think. I MAY do pairings and I may not. Sorry if it's centered around my character too much. Whenever I write, I tend to do that. But I swear, I'm trying not to! Well... just as long as she doesn't start taking Atsuki's job of erasing Silent (which she is SO not definitely going to do), I think she'll be fine. As you can see, the beginning changed a bit; probably because Ms. I'm-in-a-hurry ran into him and sent them both crashing on the ground that the characters reacted differently (it happened near the school gates). **

**Hey, if I'm going to add in some new character I might as well mess with the script a bit, eh? Kinda boring if I do follow the script and also IMAGINE the countless mistakes in the grammar.**

**Also, I'm sure you're wondering about her name. 'Raedyn' is not Japanese at all, I'm aware of that but her father is Canadian. Meaning she is part Canadian and part Japanese. Had she been fully Japanese, I would have given her a fully Japanese name and Vice versa. As to why she's in Kisaragi City, it's because she moved to live with her Maternal Grandmother due to her parents passing away.**

**Oh, and I got the name from my school year book. I'm serious, one of the graduating students who was a girl was named 'Raedyn' while another was named 'Daeryn'. I'm serious about that.  
**


	2. Running Late and Punishment

**Yay! Thank you GintaxAlvissForever for your comment. I'm pretty excited about writing the next chapter since for the past few days I've been concentrating on NORA: The Last Chronicle of Devildom. Anyways, yes, there isn't enough information about Raedyn to judge her quite yet. At this point, she could go either way and I hope that I choose the path of where she isn't hated. But that's a hard path usually. Oh well, I'll never know how it will turn out until I delve in further, will I? **

**Oh yeah, if I were to choose an Japanese and North American voice actor for Raedyn, I'd definitely pick Laura Bailey (Tohru from Fruits Basket) and ****Hōko Kuwashima (Michiru Kita from Zombie Loan). I decided to use a Funimation Voice actor since a majority of the voiced characters worked for Funimation at one yes, I realize I'm lame for picking out voice actors as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lux-Pain. Though I wish I did. **

**

* * *

**

**Running Late and Punishment**

Ever since her dad's death, Raedyn had been able to see and sense things that other people weren't able to.

Just two days later when she was in the hospital, she saw something that she didn't understand until later. It was her mother and father by her side; both looking very happy. Raedyn had been confused by why her mom was there; she had died when she was only six years old, but she didn't ask any questions about that. How could she when both her parents seemed happy? She pointed out seeing her parents to the nurses but whenever she mentioned her father, they seemed uncomfortable.

She soon learned that her dad passed away before they could even bring him to the hospital.

He had died with his arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the car that had collided into them. He didn't die immediately; but... as she stared at him, she felt her stomach churn with uneasiness. She later figured it out as the feeling that it was going to be the last time she ever saw him alive. He smiled at her and then gave her a hug. He also murmured something that she couldn't remember, no matter how much she tried.

"What happened this time, Raedyn?" Looking up, the mentioned girl found herself in the infirmary. It was irritating the way she could be thinking about things or she was in a daze and suddenly found time had passed as well as being somewhere else. The person who spoke to her was none other than the Nurse and School Counselor, Honoka Hino.

Folding her arms across her chest, the School Nurse tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?" She asked, waiting for an explanation.

Raedyn sweatdropped; the way Honoka was saying it, it was almost as if Raedyn setting foot into her office was never a good thing.

Taking a deep breath, Raedyn told her (as if she had a choice in the first place). She left out the part about the weird feeling she got from the new kid as well as the lecture from Aoi. Honoka didn't need to hear about that.

The Nurse didn't say anything; just shook her head and then got to work bandaging Raedyn's scrapped knee and scratched palms. After she was finished doing that, next came the lecturing. It was basically the same thing Aoi said but added to it was that one day, she was going to find herself in trouble.

"I hear that you still have problems with those two girls, Kagami and Niyotaka." Honoka said once she finished the lecture.

Raedyn clenched her fists, but didn't say anything. Asuka Kagami and Kayo Niyotaka were two girls who hated her and vice versa ever since they met. Even after all of these years, they all held grudges against each other. However, both Asuka and Kayo had new friends who enjoyed irritating Raedyn as much as they did. They played all sorts of tricks on her from putting tacks into her shoes to glass in her books to vandalizing her locker.

Raedyn knew that if she talked to Honoka about it, she'd just play into their hands of letting their harassment get to her. And she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

"They dropped it months ago." Raedyn lied.

Honoka frowned, knowing that the girl wasn't telling the truth. "Are you sure?"

Raedyn nodded and Honoka didn't push it any further. After all, she couldn't really do anything if the student didn't want to discuss it any further.

"Alright, you better get going then. Other wise you're going to be late-" The bell rang and Raedyn groaned, tempted to smack her head against the wall. "Oops," Honoka laughed nervously, scratching her cheek.

"Too late, I already am."

* * *

Raedyn ran through the various halls of the school (the Infirmary just HAD to be on the other side of the school, didn't it?) this time with a legitimate excuse. She nearly crashed into Mika who was just outside of their classroom.

"Hey!" Mika greeted. "You were late too, huh?"

Raedyn sighed. "Not really, but Aoi sent me to the Infirmary after giving me a lecture to get bandaged up. As a bonus, I also got lectured by Honoka about running around and not looking where I'm going."

Mika giggled. Despite numerous times she got in trouble for it, the lectures about how Raedyn shouldn't run in the school grounds or in the school just didn't stick in to her mind. The reporter kept her laughter in and Raedyn knew perfectly well she was being made fun of.

"Mika-!!" The red head began when the door slammed open and they were face to face with an angry Aoi. "-Uh oh."

Mika inched back a few centimeters and Raedyn did the same.

"You two are late!" Aoi stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Ms. Matsumura." The two girls apologized sheepishly. They didn't call her Aoi to her face.

They walked inside and tried to ignore everyone's stares. Mika immediately went to her assigned seat but once Raedyn got to hers, she stopped and stared at the person who was going to sit next to her.

It was Atsuki Saijo, the boy she slammed into by the school gates.

Realizing that he was being stared at, the silver haired boy stared back. Their gazes locked together and Raedyn began feeling uneasy again. With great reluctance, she pulled out her seat and sat down.

* * *

"Yukihiro, did you even **_read_** what you were assigned?!" Aoi demanded.

Raedyn shrank into her seat and shook her head. Just when she thought she was safe, Aoi just had to pick her when the bell was about to answer. She tried to read the books they had been assigned for the class but couldn't even get past five pages. It was so BORING. So instead she spent the entire night doing her other homework and then reading the manga she bought last weekend.

"Um... no..." Raedyn said, hoping something convenient would happen to get her out of trouble.

As it so happened, something convenient did happen. The bell rang.

The red head visibly relaxed as Aoi turned her attention from Raedyn to the rest of the class to remind the students about their assignment next class. If she wanted to get Aoi off her back, she had no choice but to do the assignment. She couldn't wait until the love poems/story section in this class was over.

And then she remembered who she was sitting next to.

She was about to get up when Mika came over to talk to the new guy. "You're the new kid? Nice to meet you! I'm Mika Nozaki!!" She immediately shot into the introductions. "Ms. Matsumura's class is pretty deep, isn't it?" She turned to Raedyn. "Right, Raedyn?"

Raedyn twitched. So much for her getaway. But this coming from the girl who didn't always understand what the teacher was saying. Then again, neither did she. "Yeah. Particularly when it comes to stories or poems about romance. Ugh..." She propped her elbow on to the table and rested her chin on it.

Mika laughed. "Her lessons are so good because she's so diligent. But she can get sidetracked easily."

_'That's the understatement of the year,'_ Raedyn rolled her eyes in exasperation. All those ramblings...

"If it's something about love, she'll go on and on..." Mika sighed. "Unfortunately, we're gonna be doing love poems for a while... Next class, she'll probably start from the same place! It's rare though. It'll get easier again soon enough. See ya!"

And with that, she ran off without even giving him a chance to say anything.

Seeing the look on Atsuki's face, Raedyn turned away to laugh. "If you're wondering, she's always like that."

"Oh." He nodded, indicating that he understood.

Raedyn was going to pull out the food she had packed for the day when she remembered that she didn't pack any lunch. She brought money to buy lunch at Cafe though, thank god.

As Raedyn had been searching around in her bag, she didn't realize that Aoi had returned to the classroom and was talking to Atsuki. She had called Rui over and was discussing something with her when Raedyn heard her name being pulled in to the conversation.

"What was that about me?" She demanded, not caring that she looked like an eavesdropper.

"Oh." Aoi looked startled. She blushed, realizing that Raedyn had been there the entire time listening to her talk with Rui. "I-were you there the entire time Raedyn?"

"Um... yeah, I was." _Weren't you the one who assigned the new kid to sit next to me? Or was that Yamato? Well someone one did... _"I heard my name."

"She was telling me about this morning. Did you really crash in to him and knock him over?" Rui asked in disbelief.

Rui Yamase was another one of her friends. When they were younger, the two girls had fought each other-never reaching a verdict since the adults always seperated them once they were spotted rolling around on the ground fighting. Despite that, they soon became friends through out the years. Looking at her now, it was hard to imagine that Rui had been the same person Raedyn used to fight with. Her hair was dyed a soft blonde color and fashioned so that the hair resting on her shoulders was curled. She didn't even seem like the kind of person that would throw a punch at anyone anymore. But all her friends knew better.

"Yeah... is it really that unbelievable?" Raedyn rose an eyebrow.

Rui crossed her arms and shook her head with a sigh. "No. But of all the people, the new kid?"

"As much as I'd like to defend myself against that, should we really be talking about it with him, oh I dunno, **_sitting next to me?_**" To add further indication, she jabbed her thumb at Atsuki. If she didn't know any better, she'd have to say he was amused.

"Oh, right." Rui finally turned to him. "Well, what do ya wanna see?"

"No, Yamase." Aoi sighed. "Not 'what'. Show him everything."

Raedyn decided to be REALLY smart and said, "Even the girl's locker room? I bet he'd love that." Before she knew it, she was face first on the ground because Rui kicked the chair making, her fall over. "Ow..."

"Yamase!" Aoi scolded.

"Sorry, my foot slipped." Though Rui didn't sound very sorry at all.

"But you shouldn't have said that in the first place place Yukihiro," The teacher turned to scold the red haired girl picking herself off the ground. "As punishment, you'll have to go with them."

"WHAT?! NOOO! I'm hungry!" Raedyn whined.

But Aoi wasn't sympathetic at all. "Well, you should have thought of that before."

"And you won't starve," Rui sighed. "Our first stop will be the cafe if that makes you happy. Actually, it'd probably make me and Saijo happy too since knowing you, you're going to whine the entire time until we feed you."

"Shut up..." Raedyn groaned, even though she agreed with Rui. "I'll buy you and Atsuki lunch too to make up for the comment and whining soon to come in the near by future."

But before they headed to the Cafe though, Rui went to shake an unsuspecting Akira Mido awake so that he could meet the transfer student personally.

* * *

**After about a week of procrastinating, I am proud to present the second chapter of Sixth Sense. Oh, and Atsuki will definitely talk more in the next chapter. But last time I checked, he didn't really talk that much according to the students on the BBS. I think. But does Atsuki strike you people as the talkative type? Anyways, I hope I can get the next chapter up much sooner. If not, probably in two weeks.  
**


End file.
